Saint-Germain-en-Laye
Saint-Germain-en-Laye ( ) is a commune in the Yvelines department in the Île-de-France in north-central France. It is located in the western suburbs of Paris, from the centre of Paris. Inhabitants are called Saint-Germanois. With its elegant tree-lined streets it is one of the more affluent suburbs of Paris, combining both high-end leisure spots and exclusive residential neighborhoods (see the Golden Triangle of the Yvelines). Saint-Germain-en-Laye is a sub-prefecture of the department. Because it includes the National Forest of Saint-Germain-en-Laye, it covers approximately , making it the largest commune in the Yvelines. It occupies a large loop of the Seine. Saint-Germain-en-Laye lies at one of the western termini of Line A of the RER. History Saint-Germain-en-Laye was founded in 1020 when King Robert the Pious (ruled 996-1031) founded a convent on the site of the present Church of Saint-Germain. In 1688, James II, King of England, exiled himself to the city due to religious conflicts in his own country. He spent the remainder of his days there, and died on 16 September 1701.BBC History, "James II (1633 - 1701)", Retrieved from http://www.bbc.co.uk/history/historic_figures/james_ii.shtml Prior to the French Revolution in 1789, it had been a royal town and the Château de Saint-Germain the residence of numerous French monarchs. .]] The old château was constructed in 1348 by King Charles V on the foundations of an old castle (château-fort) dating from 1238 in the time of Saint Louis. Francis I was responsible for its subsequent restoration. In 1862, Napoleon III set up the Musée des Antiquités Nationales in the erstwhile royal château. This museum has exhibits ranging from Paleolithic to Celtic times. The "Dame de Brassempouy" sculpted on a mammoth's ivory tusk around 23,000 years ago is the most famous exhibit in the museum. Kings Henry IV and Louis XIII left their mark on the town. Louis XIV was born in the château (the city's coat of arms consequently shows a cradle and the date of his birth), and established Saint-Germain-en-Laye as his principal residence from 1661 to 1681. Louis XIV turned over the château to James VII & II of Scotland and England after his exile from Britain after the Glorious Revolution in 1688. James lived in the Château for 13 years, and his daughter Louisa Maria Stuart was born in exile here in 1692. James II is buried in the Church of Saint-Germain. Saint-Germain-en-Laye is famous for its long stone terrace built by André Le Nôtre from 1669 to 1673. The terrace provides a view over the valley of the Seine and, in the distance, Paris. The Treaty of Saint-Germain was signed in 1919 and was applied on July 16, 1920. The treaty officially registered the breakup of the Habsburg empire, which recognized the independence of Czechoslovakia, Poland, Hungary, and the Kingdom of the Serbs, Croats, and Slovenes (Yugoslavia).Encyclopedia Britannica "Treaty of Saint-Germain", retrieved from http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/517198/Treaty-of-Saint-Germain During the French Revolution, the name was changed along with many other places whose names held connotations of religion or royalty. Saint-Germain-en-Laye became Montagne-du-Bon-Air. In the 19th century, Napoleon I established his cavalry officers training school in the Château-Vieux. During the occupation from 1940 to 1944, the town was the headquarters of the German Army . Transport Saint-Germain-en-Laye is served by Saint-Germain-en-Laye station on Paris RER line A. It is also served by two stations on the Transilien Paris – Saint-Lazare suburban rail line: Saint-Germain – Bel-Air – Fourqueux and Saint-Germain – Grande Ceinture. Saint-Germain-en-Laye is also served by Achères – Grand Cormier station on Paris RER line A and on the Transilien Paris – Saint-Lazare suburban rail line. This station is located in the middle of the Forest of Saint-Germain-en-Laye, far away from the urbanized part of the commune. Sport Football Saint-Germain-en-Laye has a proud footballing history. From 1904 to 1970 it was represented by Stade Saint-Germain which, following a 1970 merger with Paris FC, became Paris Saint-Germain, or Paris SG for short. They are a first division football team who have won several French football cups and one C2 cup.fr:Paris Saint-Germain Football Club#Depuis 2011 : l'ère Qatar Investment Authority They are currently the 2nd highest ranking team in France.http://www.psg.fr/fr/News/202001/Classement-L1 From 1904 to 1974, "Le Camp des Loges" was the main stadium where the team trained. They are now, however, based in Paris - but continue regularly to train in their original stadium. In 2011, Paris Saint-Germain was bought by the Qatar Investment Authority, bringing greater financial means.fr:Paris Saint-Germain Football Club#1973-1978 : l'ère Hechter Sporting facilities There is one main sporting facility in Saint-Germain-en-Laye: the Stade Municipal Georges Lefèvre. It covers over 12 hectares and contains: - 5 football pitches - 3 stands - 1 athletic track - 22 tennis courts - 1 clubhouse - 1 multibeach terrain http://www.saintgermainenlaye.fr/en/loisirs/sports/stade-municipal-georges-lefevre/ Economy Capcom Entertainment France, a Capcom subsidiary, has its head office in Saint-Germaine-en-Laye."Contact." Capcom. Retrieved on 12 August 2011. "France: Capcom Entertainment France 30 bis, rue du Viel Abreuvoir FR.78100 Saint Germain En Laye" Education ]] The Lycée International de Saint Germain-en-Laye, a public school, is in Saint-Germain-en-Laye. It includes a section for Japanese students, and the Japanese Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology (MEXT) lists that program in its group of European ''hoshuko (part-time Japanese educational programmes)."欧州の補習授業校一覧（平成25年4月15日現在）" (Archive). Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology (MEXT). Retrieved on May 10, 2014. Representation in art File:Alfred Sisley - The Terrace at Saint-Germain, Spring - Walters 37992.jpg|''The Terrace at Saint-Germain, Spring'', 1875 by Alfred Sisley. The Walters Art Museum. People Saint-Germain-en-Laye was the birthplace of: * Henry II (1519–1559), King of France * Marie of France (1344-1404) Duchess of Bar * Jeanne d'Albret (1528-1572), Queen Regnant of Navarre * Charles IX (1550–1574), King of France * Louis de Buade de Frontenac (1622–1698), French courtier and Governor of New France * Louis XIV (1638–1715), King of France * Philippe I, Duke of Orléans, (1640–1701), younger brother of Louis XIV * Louisa Maria Teresa Stuart (1692–1712), daughter of James II of England, known to Jacobites as the Princess Royal * Louis-Michel Letort de Lorville (1773 - 1815), French general of the Napoleonic Wars * Jean Albert Gaudry (1827–1908), geologist and palaeontologist * Salomon Reinach (1858–1932), archaeologist * Claude Debussy (1862–1918), composer of European classical music * Jaque Catelain (1897-1965), actor * Jehan Alain (1911–1940), composer of European classical music * Jacques Fesch (1930–1957), christian mystic * Albert Dupontel (born 1964), actor * Benoît Delbecq (born 1966), jazz pianist and composer * Amélie Mauresmo (born 1979), tennis player * Mélanie Thierry (born 1981), French actress * Ismael Gace (born 1986), footballer * Christopher Oualembo (born 1987), footballer * Marion Maréchal-Le Pen (born 1989), French politician * Jonathan Eysseric (born 1990), tennis player * Caroline Garcia (born 1991), tennis player The town is also associated with: * James II of England, king who lived here in exile * Gérard de Nerval (1808-1855), poet, who lived there during part of his childhood and adolescence * Pierre de Porcaro (1904-1945), priest and prisoner-of-war during the Second World War Twin towns Saint-Germain-en-Laye is twinned with: * Aschaffenburg, Germany, since 1975 * Temara, Morocco, since 1982 * Ayr, Scotland, United Kingdom since 1984 * Winchester, Massachusetts, United States, since 1990 * Konstancin-Jeziorna, Poland, since 1992 * Nashik, India, since 2009 See also *Communes of the Yvelines department *The works of Antonin Mercié References *INSEE External links *Saint-Germain-en-Laye official website * German bunkers in Saint-Germain-en-Laye Category:Communes of Yvelines Category:Established in 1020 Category:Settlements established in the 11th century Category:Subprefectures in France